


Kept

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Kept

Severus's fingers trailed over Harry's sweaty hairless chest, circling a nipple lazily.

"Severus?" Harry asked quietly, his tone unsure. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Severus's hand moved lover and rubbed circles over the convex abdomen, Severus's heir incubating inside Harry's young body.

"Malfoy says…" he trailed off, body tensing.

"What does he say, Harry?" Severus continued down, Harry's young and eager cock springing to life once more beneath his touch.

"That I'm your _catamite_." Harry said the word as if it was poison.

"Do you know what the word even means?" Severus quickened his stroke until Harry's body was undulating against his as Harry rocked into his hand. "It means a young man with an older lover. Nothing nefarious." 

Not by definition anyway. 

Severus's cock had reawakened as well—a true benefit of having such a beautiful boy to call his own. Sliding between the perfect cheeks, Severus pressed himself inside for the second time that night. 

"So," Harry said, panting, "it's not…a bad thing?" They were moving in perfect tandem now—push, pull, in, out. Severus gripped Harry's hip with his free hand, angling himself to go deeper and Harry cried out, spurting over Severus's fist, his clenching arse pulling Severus over the edge as well.

They stayed coupled until Severus finally slipped out, Harry bringing Severus's hand to his mouth and licking his own seed from the long, sticky fingers.

"It's a very _good_ thing, my Harry." Severus's fingers moved to Harry's stomach again, the taut skin protecting his precious offspring. Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and heard the contented sigh as Harry drifted off to sleep.


End file.
